What It Means
by Tobiastehcreator20
Summary: Momo Yaoyorozu has always wanted to be a hero but was bullied as a child because of her quirk. Just when she was about to lose hope a boy named Katsuki Bakugou came to her rescue and showed her another side of a world she had almost lost hope in. 8 years later she meets him again but he doesn't remember her and has become negative. With the help of Izuku can she save Bakugou?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm Tobias and this is my first fanfic! I just wanted to say that I enjoy writing this story a lot and have many plans in store for it, feel free to review I will appreciate constructive criticism and even story ideas that I could implement somewhere down the road. Thank you ahead of time for any favorites/reviews and I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 1: 8 Years Ago

A young girl whimpered as a group of boys and girls surround her with sneers on their faces. She was back here again being bullied because of her quirk by the other kids again, kids she used to call her friends. "Aww it's poor Momo and her useless ass quirk" one of the girls spat at her, one of the boys grab her by the collar and roughly pulled her to her feet.

These kids had been bullying her for years, they had been jealous of Momo's family and status. Momo had always stood out as the top dog in all of her classes, the teachers dared call her a prodigy.

Today was one of those bad days, ever since her quirk developed their bullying only got worse. She was eventually dubbed the "Useless Prodigy" due to her quirk being the way it was. Momo had no clue how to use it making her weak in the eyes of her peers.

Momo tried isolating herself but, that only made matters worse. She became singled out and easier for her bullies to find and berate her. She began losing faith in people until she saw him. The symbol of peace All Might on T.V. one day.

Momo then aspired to become a hero and save people, to make her quirk known. Her parents blew off Momo's dreams for becoming a hero, telling her that she needed to focus on her studies. Her peers continued relentlessly harassing her, revealing her dream of becoming a hero had sparked an outrage in her fellow classmates.

That lead to this day.

Her bullies must have been really sick of her, tracking her down and harassing her in an alleyway. It was secluded. It was dark. It was perfect for them to have their way with her. A hot and partly cloudy Saturday was the day that Momo thought she was finally going to give up.

"You think you are better than all of us just because your all rich and stuff? Ha! With a quirk like yours, how can you even dream to be a hero?" The older boy of the says with venom in his voice

Momo speaks softly "I can be a hero if I try" the boy then throws her on the ground. "You can't do that if you can't even fight us!" the boy yells before he starts kicking her, the rest of the kids join in beating Momo while she is on the ground.

"All men aren't created equal." Momo thinks to herself cynically as the kids kick her "We live in a world where you are either strong or hopelessly weak" Momo thinks cynically as the kids "Maybe they're right" Momo begins to cry "...Maybe I can't be a hero after all" Momo shuts her eyes and waits for them to stop. "All I ever wanted was to be strong like my heroes..." Momo thinks as she begins to succumb to the kids hitting her

"Oi!" a voice calls out. Momo's eyes snap open as the kids stop hitting her, they all turn their attention to where the voice is coming from. It's a boy around their age with spiky blond hair and piercing red eyes with a confident smile on his face. "...What?" Momo thinks as the boy runs over and shoves the other kids away.

"That's not fair at all, beating up a girl who can't defend herself. Why don't you shitheads pick on somebody your own size?" the boy says as he puts his fists up. Momo gasps at his use of language and stares at his back before speaking "Why are you here? ...this is none of your business" Momo says to the boy cynically the boy looks at her and grins "Don't you know it's a hero's job to stick his nose in other people's business?" the boy says as he helps her to her feet. Momo looks at the boy awestruck as he continues to grin at her

"Hey don't ignore us!" the bully says as his group gets ready for a fight. The boy looks back at them "I'll get to you losers in a second!" the boy yells at them. Momo continues to watch the boy as he turns back to her "Hey are you able to move?" the boy asks. Momo is taken aback for a moment before answering "Y-yes"

"Good, cause now I need you to run. It's about to get messy" the boy says grinning wider "And I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire" Momo starts to say something but stops before beginning to run off "He came here to save me, it'd be a waste if I got in his way" Momo thinks to herself as she runs off. Momo looks back only to see the boy giving her a thumbs up she stops and continues to watch from afar, The boy turns his attention to back to the bullies. "Alright twinkle toes, I'm all yours I'll try not to hurt you shits too badly," the boys says cockily "Who do you think you are?!" one of the bullies yells at the boy.

"Heh… that's my favorite question" the boy says before pounding a fist to his chest "I am Katsuki Bakugou, Explosion Hero! And I am about to wipe the floor with you nerds!" Katsuki yells at the bullies as little explosions come out of his palms then the fight begins. Momo watches as Katsuki takes on his 6 opponents, he fights gracefully for a 7-year-old matching his opponents moves and counters them hitting them back. Katsuki dodges most of their punches while delivering his own, putting everything he had into each one

Momo usually despises watching fights but with this kid, she couldn't help but cheer silently for him, "Katsuki Bakugou Explosion Hero, he's so… cool" Momo thinks to herself as Katsuki continues to fight.

Katsuki puts up a good match before he begins to get overwhelmed, Momo clenches the light pole she is hiding behind tightly as Katsuki gets knocked down again and again but continues to get back up a fight some more. Katsuki gets slammed to the ground by one of the older kids. Momo slaps a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from crying out to Katsuki.

"Why do you keep fighting? You can't win like this" Momo says quietly from her hiding place. "Just quit fighting already you idiot!" Momo screams internally

Katsuki stands in front of the bullies with his fists up "What's wrong? Is that all you extras got!" Katsuki yells at them "Why do you keeping fighting for a useless girl like her" one of the bullies yell at him. Katsuki just smirks "Fighting for those who can't fight for themselves is what it means to be a hero and heroes never lose!" Momo gasps at his words as Katsuki jumps back into the fray fighting them once again.

"She may be a bit useless now, but in time I bet she'll outshine you damn extras!" Katsuki says while fighting

Momo is taken aback by his words "I can… outshine them?" Momo repeats in her head "No I can't outshine them, they all have better quirks then I do." Momo silently berates herself "They can be useful one day"

"I... " Momo looks at Katsuki and she spots the tears in his eyes, she can see that he is in pain but he is still there. Still fighting for her.

"Fighting for those who can't is what it means to be a hero…" Momo says to herself while clenching her fist, tears swell up in her eyes as she watches Katsuki give it his all.

"Maybe... just for right now" Momo grits her teeth

"I can be a hero too!"

Momo finally snaps and starts running toward the fighting group full charge while manifesting a wooden staff, she screams as she swings and hits one of the bullies rendering them unconscious. Katsuki and the other bullies look at her in surprise as she runs to Katsuki's side and prepares to fight.

"I thought I told you to run away?!" Katsuki exclaims at Momo who looks at him with a fierce intensity in her eyes "Heroes don't run away from fights, besides you look like you could use the help" Momo says teasingly at Katsuki who snorts "Idiot!" Momo just smiles at him before retorting "right back at you"

Katsuki smiles at her

The two of them lunge toward their opponents and fight until the sun goes down "You suck!" one of the bullies yell at Momo and Katsuki as they retreat running the opposite direction. Momo and Katsuki lay on the ground bruised and battered breathing heavily from exhaustion before Katsuki starts to laugh Momo joins him as she gets up and offers her hand to him he takes it and she pulls him up. Katsuki looks at Momo while laughing

"You are so dumb!" Momo pouts pretending to be offended "for your information I am super smart, I go to private school" Momo snaps back "Private School Schmivate Mhool, you are still dumb. I could have totally handled those damn extras on my own" Katsuki says as he shoves his hands in his pockets Momo smirks before looking at him.

"Keep telling yourself that," Momo says to Katsuki with a skip in her step "Why I oughta-" Katsuki stops midway before he puts his hand out "I'm Katsuki, what's your name?" Momo's face tints red before she shakes his hand and smiles "I-I'm Momo Yaoyorozu from the Yaoyorozu family it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Momo says to him "Ehh, that's a bit too long to remember, I think I'll call you Princess instead" Katsuki says to Momo

"Princess? Well, how about I call you… um… Explodo-kun?!" Momo tries to retort only for Katsuki to laugh her off "Nice try Princess, It's still pretty early you wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"H-hangout?" Momo stutters out while Katsuki puts his hands in his pockets "Hell Yeah, you look like you could use it"

Momo looks at Katsuki for a second "Y-yeah, I'd like that" Momo says as she smiles a bit. "First we need to pick up some stuff to fix us up". Katsuki starts walking forward Momo follows after him.

"Katsuki is a bit brash and swears a lot but he is a joy to be around," Momo thinks as she conversates with him, the pair talk until they reach a convenience store. They enter the small building and are instantly hit by a refreshing wave of cool air. Momo looks around the building with awe

She had never been in a convenience store before she had only passed by them on the way to school. Momo was amazed at everything they had in there

The pair tread down the linoleum aisles as Katsuki grabs what he needs, Momo's eyes trail the different items, she revels in the sight of so many different things in the one little place from Ice Cream to Construction Tools.

Momo and Katsuki eventually make it to the cashier, he looks friendly and apparently knows Katsuki pretty well as they cracked a few jokes as he made the purchase. Katsuki and Momo walk outside with their stuff

"I'll pay you back for this" Momo says feeling a little guilty "Eh don't worry about it- speaking of!" Katsuki jumps a little "Wait right here I'll be right back" Katsuki runs back into the store. Momo sits there confused for a few moments before Katsuki comes back out of the store with two styrofoam cups

Momo looks at his puzzled scanning the cups in his hands "What are these?" Momo asks innocently "These are slushies. Spicy food is the shit but nothing beats a good slushie from time to time" Katsuki says as he passes her one of the cups

"I got you passionfruit since I didn't know exactly what you wanted but, you are going to love it!" Katsuki exclaims as he takes a long sip. Momo looks at the drink for a moment before taking a sip, her taste buds explode with flavor. "This is amazing!" Momo exclaims as she takes an even longer sip before she is hit by a sudden pain in her head

"Eep" Momo squeals out as she holds her head, Katsuki laughs "Brain-Freeze, that's the best part!" Momo looks at Katsuki with a little glare before laughing with him

The pair enjoys their slushies on a bench nearby. Katsuki pulls out the medical supplies he bought from the store. "Alright hold still, now it's time for a fix-up," Katsuki says as he puts some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball, he dabs one of Momo's wounds on her face and she flinches before relaxing

"Katsuki is so gentle," Momo thinks to herself as the heat rushes to her face. Katsuki finishes cleaning her wounds and starts to bandage them. Katsuki goes red in the face as grey eyes meet red ones "She's really cute" Katsuki thinks out loud as he finishes bandaging her up

Momo's face bursts with heat as she becomes cherry red, Katsuki also becomes super red-faced "F-forget what I said damn it!" Momo laughs at Katsuki while he kicks a trash can. Momo looks at the rest of the supplies.

"Alright, your turn," Momo says while patting the seat next to hers Katsuki sits down next to her "I-I can do it myself!" Katsuki says turning his face away from Momo, Momo smirks at him "So could I and you don't see me complaining"

Katsuki looks at her "Fine do whatever you want" Momo claps her hands together "Alright!" Momo then begins to fix up Katsuki. When she finishes she throws away the trash and turns to look at Katsuki with a big smile on her face and a cute pose "You're cute too Katsuki" Momo says knocking Katsuki off guard

Katsuki blushes before he sticks his hands in his pockets and walks ahead "L-let's just get to the damn arcade already!" Momo laughs at him as she follows him.

When they reach the arcade Momo looks at the place in amazement. It was huge. Way bigger than the convenience store. There were flashing lights and games everywhere, she looked at Katsuki who looked like he was in heaven. Katsuki grabs her hand and starts dragging her around everywhere through the arcade.

"Hey!" Katsuki gets Momo's attention before sticking a hat on her head, he looks at her before turning it backward "There!" Momo looks at Katsuki puzzled as he put another hat on backward "We look like delinquents now!" Katsuki laughs as he makes an evil face. Momo laughs at him and makes her own evil face.

The two of them put the hats and make their way to a dancing game. Momo was curious on what it was as Katsuki walks up to it popping his knuckles, he steps up to the machine before turning to Momo

"You playing?" Katsuki asks Momo looks at him for a moment "I don't know how to play" Momo says as Katsuki grabs her hand and pulls her up "That's why I'll teach you, you'll be awesome at this by the time I'm done!" Katsuki exclaims as he puts in some tokens

The pair play at the arcade for hours it was sunset by the time they walked out

"Now that was fun!" Katsuki exclaims as they continue walking, Momo smiles at him. She has never had this much fun in her life whether she was stuck with her nose in a book or taking etiquette classes

She doesn't want today to end with Katsuki

"So, which way is your house?" Katsuki says as Momo pauses and turns fully red-faced "M-my h-house? Why do y-you want to know w-where I live?" Momo stutters out

Katsuki looks at her densely "To walk you home, why else would I want to know?" Momo looks at him and relaxes "Of course, well my house is in that direction" Momo points left "Sweet, my house is in the same direction, less hassle for me" Momo smiles at him "Well come on let's go" Katsuki says as he begins to walk left "Right!" Momo says as she follows.

The walk back was relatively peaceful with Momo and Katsuki talking and cracking jokes the whole way back, they eventually make it to Momo's House. "Holy shit, your place is huge!" Katsuki exclaims as Momo laughs at him "I told you it was big" Momo says to a wide-eyed Katsuki

"I guess I wasn't too far off with your nickname, Princess" Katsuki teases Momo blushes at her nickname "Well that makes you my knight in shining armour" Momo says back to him Katsuki laughs "Screw knights, heroes are way cooler" Katsuki says Momo looks down with her hair covering her face "Yeah, you would make a pretty good hero Katsuki" Momo says sadly Katsuki looks at her "You are going to be an amazing hero probably the best… while I have this useless quirk that can't save anyone" Momo begins to tear up.

"Your quirk isn't useless, it's pretty badass in my opinion," Katsuki says as he puts his hands in his pockets once more "They way you came charging in ready to fight despite being scared was also super badass" Katsuki looks up at the sky

"I know I'm going to be the number 1 hero one day, I don't need any reminders there." Momo looks at Katsuki as he looks back and grins at her "I know… You can be a hero too!" Momo begins crying before tackling Katsuki into a hug "Thank you for believing in me Katsuki!" Momo says while crying into his shoulder.

"Don't thank me, people believing in you doesn't mean shit if you don't surpass their expectations" Momo looks at Katsuki who is still grinning "Fight to become a hero then you can thank me" Katsuki says as Momo lets go. "See Ya"

Katsuki says as he begins to walk away "Wait!" Momo yells "Will I ever see you again?" Momo calls out to Katsuki. Katsuki turns around "Of course you will, you'll know where to find me. Striving for number 1!" he yells as he turns back around and walks off. "See ya around, Princess!" Katsuki yells back as he disappears from Momo's vision Momo continues to stare at his back the red-orange light from the setting sun adding a gleam to her grey eyes. She looks down and spots a pin and picks it up.

Momo inspects the item, it's a badge with All Might on it and a signature on it. "Bakugou?" Momo thinks to herself as she clutches the pin. "I have to return this to him, so of course we will see each other again" Momo smiles as she sticks the pin in her pocket

"I promise that I will find you again, Katsuki Bakugou: Explosion Hero" Momo thinks to herself as she enters her home

Momo's Mother grabs her face "What happened to you? Are you ok?" Momo smiles at her mother "I'm fine Mommy" Momo hugs her mother "I am going to be a hero!" Momo exclaims while hugging her mom who just looks at her and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone back again for another update to the story! I would like to thank everyone for taking out the time to view the story and for some of you for enjoying it, I'll be updating the story every 3 days or so? I'll have to see with how the story goes, Anyway here is another chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy and I look forward to any reviews!**

Chapter 2: Meeting Again

The sun peeked in through her curtains gently waking Momo from her sleep. There was nothing like a proper night's rest before her first day at the esteemed U.A. Even for a recommendation student like herself she couldn't shake the nerves that came over her. She would be training to become a pro-hero. It was her dream to use her quirk to help others and become a top hero. Even against her families wishes for her not to become a hero, she was driven and inspired by a boy that she hopes to find again.

She was quick to get ready making sure that the skirt of her uniform was perfectly pleated and her tie straight and tucked under the grey jacket. Her bag was packed with everything that she might need, new school supplies, water, snacks, and her notes that would help her until she got the costume that she had requested. Perfect, now she just needed to fix her hair and she would be ready for the day.

It made much more sense to wear her hair up and to keep it out of her face. She stops for a minute and begins to daydream about meeting him again after all these years. What would she say? How would he react? Does he even remember her? Momo ponders these thoughts before realizing that she was getting sidetracked. She had to finish getting ready and could not afford to be late or even on time. She had to set an example for her fellow classmates by arriving early.

Momo tried her hair in several different styles. Ranging from a bun to a loose braid, before deciding that just up in a spiky ponytail would be the best. It was plain, but she didn't need to look dolled up to be a hero and that was the important thing. She grabbed her school bag ready to walk out the door. She silently rehearsed what she was going to say to him when they met once more. "Should I go formal? No, he wouldn't get it, I mean we are older now. Maybe I could go for a flirty approach?" Momo thinks to herself as she strikes a pose before becoming flustered "Nonono, That's way too forward" Momo twiddles her fingers getting stuck in thought again.

The sound of the horn honking shook her from her daze and she glanced at the clock."Ah!" she squealed, tossing her notebook and pen into her bag. She darted out of her room making her way to the car and apologizing to the driver for running behind.

She could not afford to start off the year making a bad first impression.

The classroom was still empty when Yaoyorozu arrived and she sighed in relief. Good. Her classmates would know she was punctual and that they could depend on her. She found her seat all the way in the back as expected and began to get her things organized. She put her pen on the top corner of her desk, her eraser right next to it and a few spare pens should someone else have forgotten theirs. "I wonder where he is going to sit." Momo thinks as a student walks into the classroom.

"Ah! Yes, good morning!" he chimed hastily making his way toward her. "My name is Iida Tenya! I am from the Somei Private Academy and it is an honor to meet you."

Before Momo even got the chance to say anything other students began to fall in. Soon the once quiet classroom was bustling with noise. "Ah yes, It is an honor to meet you too Tenya-San. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu of the Yaoyorozu family" Momo says as she shakes his hand.

"There are a lot of students in this class"

Momo says as she scans the room and the students in search for the boy

"Would he be glad to see me? Ohh I forgot what I was supposed to say when I saw him."

Momo thinks to herself as she fiddles with the items on her desk, Momo jumps a little when she hears Iida yell suddenly.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" Iida scolded.

"Huh?" the blonde smirked not moving his feet from their current position.

Momo looks over at the boy and in an instant, a huge smile appears on her face. It was him.

The spiky ash blonde hair, the piercing red eyes, the confident smile though it looks more like a sneer as he is talking to Iida. Momo found herself slowly moving toward the boy, nervous and hoping he remembered her.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" Iida continued at the boy

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?" the boy retorts at Iida with a sneer on his face.

Well, he was rather crude, wasn't he? Did Katsuki change while they hadn't seen each other? Momo shakes these thoughts and continues toward him

Momo's hands began to tremble as she got closer to the boy.

It was definitely him.

"K-Katsuki" Momo shyly calls to him. This gets the boy's attention as he snaps his head back to look at her ignoring Iida

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Momo says eagerly with a bright smile on her face

Katsuki does a spit take before looking at her again, taken off guard a little.

"What the hell are you going on about Ponytail?" Katsuki says while giving her a deadpan look "And how the fuck do you know my name already?" Momo looks at him with the life draining out of her face

"You don't remember me?" Momo says sadly, Katsuki's face softens a bit before he turns his face away from her "Sorry I have no clue who you are, I think you got the wrong guy" Katsuki says while looking forward.

Momo can feel her heart break a little, he doesn't remember her at all. Momo bows apologetically before going back to her desk. "This doesn't make any sense! That is Katsuki it has to be, so why doesn't he remember me?" Momo says while she bites her nails.

Momo observes Katsuki for the rest of class and notices that he is a lot brasher then he used to be. A borderline bully especially to the boy she sits next to, Izuku-san she believes it was, all that she knew was that this wasn't the Katsuki she knew and aspired to be like.

Classes end for the day and everyone starts to leave the classroom. Momo packs her stuff and notices Katsuki and Izuku talking by the door.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business? Fucking nerd!" Katsuki says roughly slinging his bag on to his shoulder and sticking his hands in his pockets. Izuku pushes on "But Kacchan, that girl called you by your first name, are you sure you don't know her?" Katsuki shoots him a death glare "I don't know who that chick is Deku, just fuck off about it!" Katsuki yells detonating a mini explosion in his hand before walking off. Izuku just sits there dumbfounded.

"Kacchan?" Momo questions before she comes to a conclusion, Izuku obviously has a history with Katsuki if she was going to get to the bottom of this she would start there.

Momo catches up with Izuku while he is walking back and taps him on the shoulder, Izuku jumps before looking at her. Momo becomes confused as he goes red in the face and begins muttering to himself. "Excuse me you are Izuku-san, correct?" Momo questions him knocking him out of his muttering he nods his head "Y-yeah that's m-me, what's u-up?"

Momo looks at him a bright smile "Would you mind if we walked home together? I happen to head in the same direction" Izuku went completely silent before bowing his head erratically "S-Sure!" Izuku says "Wonderful! Shall we?" Momo says with a clap of her hands as she begins to walk with Izuku following.

The pair walked and talked along the way to their homes. "He is quite pleasant to speak with despite being a bit jittery, so why does Katsuki hate him so much?" Momo ponders while she walks with Izuku

"U-um Yaoyorozu-chan?" Izuku speaks up getting Momo's attention "Yes?" Momo says giving Izuku her attention. "H-how do you know Kacchan?" the question catches Momo off guard causing her to stumble slightly "Um well, let's just say I met him once." Momo says shyly not wanting to get into too much detail. Izuku looks at her and smiles "I thought so, I could tell he was acting differently when I brought you up to him" Momo looks at Izuku surprised, "He was? How so?" Momo asks Izuku excitedly "Well I'm sure he doesn't remember you, but it sounded like he was trying really hard to" these words touched Momo and she smiles gently.

"Why does Katsuki hate you?"

Momo asks innocently but regrets it thinking it was too forward "I've always been there for him even when I was quirkless, I was a late bloomer. Katsuki doesn't like it when people help him and I guess the fact that he had a quirk when I didn't amplified that." Izuku explains as he walked with Momo

"But I don't hate him, I think I kind of understand where is coming from, behind all of that pride and anger there is still the Kacchan that I have always admired" Izuku explains looking up at the sky. Momo looks at Izuku and smiles "He… still believes in him, despite everything" she thinks to herself as they walk "I-i'm sorry, I got a little carried away" Izuku says while scratching the back of his head

"Then let's save him." Momo says aloud "W-what?" Izuku looks at Momo confused "I mean Katsuki is obviously pushing everyone away, and they don't understand him like you and I do" Momo explains

"Once Katsuki saved me and I believe it's time to return the favor. We can help him open up and not be so stuck up with everyone, bringing back the Katsuki we used to know"

Momo finishes explaining. Izuku looks at her for a minute "Do you think it will work?" Izuku questions, Momo looks off to the side for a moment "Of course it will, as long as you and I work together" Momo says extending her hand out to Izuku

"Yeah! Let's do our best Yaoyorozu-Chan" Izuku takes her hand "You can call me Momo" Momo says to Izuku who turns red in the face "S-Sure M-M-Momo-Chan."

The two part ways and Momo enters her home "Katsuki I swear I am going to make you remember me and we are going to save you" Momo says entering her room.

Katsuki rounds the corner from where he saw Momo and Deku talking "Damn It!" Katsuki swears while kicking a can "That damn girl is talking to Deku now?!" Katsuki says as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

He looks over in the direction she walked to "Why does this look so familiar?" Katsuki says as he makes his way home "Just who the fuck is that girl and why does this bug me so much?!" Katsuki says as continues to walk.

Later that day Momo makes her way to the convenience store to pick up late night snack. It had been a while since she had stepped foot into this building, the last time was when she was with Katsuki. Momo breathed in the cool air of the store and relished in its sight, It hasn't changed a bit since they were just kids.

Momo walks down the aisles going through the different snack choices, she knew that she had an amazing metabolism due to the properties of her quirk so she was bound to get several things. Momo grabs a bag and fills it with multiple snacks, she walks toward the counter before looking to her side and spotting the highlight of the store.

Momo's eye gleamed in a childish excitement as she walked over to the machine in the corner

"The Slushie Machine." Momo says out loud placing a hand on it and reminiscing when Katsuki and herself got them when they were kids. Momo smiles at the machine

"It's a fucking slushie machine, they aren't that amazing" The voice startles Momo as she quickly turns around to be greeted by Katsuki's unamused face. Momo's face turns red as she jumps a little almost dropping her bag.

"K-Katsuki? What are you doing here?" Momo questions the blonde standing in front of her.

"Getting a fucking slushie, why the hell else would I be here?" Katsuki says as he stepped past her and grabs a cup then proceeds to fill it.

"Spicy stuff is my favorite but nothing beats a good slushie!" Momo says causing Katsuki to go wide-eyed and snap his head back to Momo who had her eyes closed with a bright smile on her face.

Momo opens her eyes to see Katsuki staring at her with a confused look on his face, Momo blushes "U-um... you said that the last time we were here as kids" Momo says as she looks at Katsuki.

He looks at her for a moment before grabbing his cup and making his way back into the aisles, Momo reaches out for him but he keeps walking. Momo looks at him dejected before grabbing a cup of her own and filling it with passion fruit before heading to the counter.

Momo greets the cashier as he scans her items "Alright that will be 750 yen" the cashier says to Momo. Momo nods and reaches into her pocket, she freezes prodding around in her pocket once more.

"I forgot my wallet!" Momo thinks to herself, she explains to the cashier before bowing apologetically and leaving the bag and slushie on the counter. Momo exits the store even sadder than before

"Today was so… great!" Momo says sarcastically as she throws her hands up in exasperation. She walks and stops at the bench Katsuki and her sat at when they bandaged each other up. Momo smiles before it fades.

"He seriously doesn't remember a thing..."

Momo says with tears welling up in her eyes, she sits down on the bench and puts her hands on her face.

"What the hell are you crying about Ponytail? It was just a damn bag of snacks" Momo shoots her head up to see Katsuki standing in front of her with the bag in his hand and the slushie in the other. Momo looks at him with a smile

"Just take the damn bag already!" Katsuki yells causing Momo to jump and grab the bag "Thank you Katsuki" Momo says to the blonde who turns his head to the side

"Don't thank me dumbass, just don't forget your damn wallet next time!" Katsuki says as she walks away Momo looks at his back while he walks away. "He… is still the same as ever." Momo says as she takes a sip of the slushie

It tasted better than it ever did before.

Katsuki walks with his slushie in hand down the street to his house. "How did Ponytail know that?" Katsuki ponders as he makes his way down the road

"Did I really forget about her?".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Making friends

The morning was as bright as ever as Momo hopped out of bed before her alarm even went off, She stretched while the smile on her face widened. "Alright! Today is the day" Momo says as she makes her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Momo heads out of her door to the car awaiting to take her to school, she itches with excitement ready to get on with the day. Momo took a look at the notes that Izuku had given her about Katsuki and his tendencies

Momo smiled deviously feeling sneaky now that she has a slight understanding of the "Bakugou Language", Izuku and her had devised a plan.

"Operation Bait and Switch" Momo repeats in her head as she walks out of the vehicle and closes the door. "Katsuki won't even know what hit him," Momo says deviously to herself as she enters the school.

Momo takes her seat and arranges her desk, as usual, she pulls out her book of notes on Bakugou and studies it before the rest of her classmates begin to file in.

Everyone is lively as usual, Bakugou walks into the classroom with one hand on his school bag and the other stuffed into his pocket. He looks at Momo for a moment before turning his head away and going to his seat

Izuku walks in behind him and gives Momo a bright smile as he takes his seat next to her, Izuku gives her a confident look and nods. Momo acknowledges the nod and nods back with a confident smile of her own.

Katsuki looks back at the both of them from his seat and sneers "Fucking Deku and Ponytail, acting all buddy-buddy" Katsuki thinks as he snaps his head away to avoid eye contact with Momo "Just who the hell do they think they are?"

Katsuki puts his hands back into his pockets and looks forward as their homeroom teacher walks in.

Aizawa yawns as he slurps his snack pouch "Morning" Aizawa says as he gives the class a look

"He looks like he wants to die!" The class thinks at the same time

"Don't relax too much as heroes in training you have to be ready for anything, so today we will be doing a quirk evaluation" Aizawa says menacingly

"That's cool! We will be able to show off a little bit, I can't wait to show off my manly quirk" Kirishima says with a smirk on his face

Izuku looks at Momo, Momo clicks her pen and marks down Kirishima's name in her notebook

"I guess I forgot to add whoever comes in last place will be expelled" Aizawa adds

The class grows silent before going into an uproar about Aizawa's last comment

"Quiet down, let's go," Aizawa says as he leaves the classroom yawning, this rest of the class follows

The quirk evaluation went well for Momo she sat and was concerned with Izuku who didn't use his quirk until the very end breaking his index finger. Momo puts together that Izuku's quirk puts out so much pressure that his body can't handle it, the drawback of such immense strength was insane and most likely painful.

However, Izuku had come in last place, this shocked Momo and Izuku who were waiting for Aizawa to seal his fate. They both flinched as Aizawa calls his own bluff.

"Remember those places, and work hard to change to change them," Aizawa says as he begins walking toward the building. "Alright I'm taking a nap, you kids go grab lunch and classes continue after that" Aizawa says as he enters the building.

Momo and Izuku sigh in relief since Izuku wasn't getting expelled. The relief was short lived and replaced with determination, it was finally lunch Operation Bait and Switch was a go.

The students filed into the classroom with their lunches in hand and began talking to one another. Momo notes that Katsuki was sitting by himself in the corner of the classroom at his seat and Kirishima was talking with Mina and Sero

Izuku begins muttering about his approach to begin the operation, Momo is astounded by the rate he was speaking at. "Just call him over," Momo says putting one of her hands on Izuku's shoulders "R-right!"

Izuku gets out of his seat "K-Kirishima that's quite the manly quirk you have there!" Izuku says a little too loudly. Kirishima's head snaps back to Izuku who's face shifts from confusion to a huge grin, he walks over and slaps Izuku on the back. "Look who's talking, your quirk is super manly!" Kirishima says with his trademark grin

"I know right?! Your quirk looks super strong!" Mina adds, Izuku blushes and Momo can only laugh. The two form a small crowd of the other students much to Katsuki's disgust, he moves a couple seats back closer to the crowd.

Momo smiles and sends a nod toward Izuku who picks up on this as the signal. "Y-you know K-Kacchan also has a super awesome quirk" Izuku comments

"Hell yeah! It is pretty manly isn't!" Kirishima adds

This catches Katsuki's attention, Momo rejoices. "He took the bait!" Momo says in her head "It's almost time for the switch" Momo says while looking into her notebook and talking to Jirou. Mina jumps in

"Kacchan? That's a strange nickname" Mina says "Heh, a guy with such a manly quirk has such a childish nickname" Kirishima interjects

Katsuki makes a small explosion in his hand "Don't listen to that fucking nerd, he's the only one that calls me by that dumbass nickname!" Katsuki yells over at them

The smirk on Momo's face grew "And switch!" Momo thinks out loud, Jirou looks at her confused "I-I mean let's switch topics, what kind of music do you prefer?" Momo says embarrassed "Well I like metal, I can really rock out to it! What about you?" Jirou says brightly "I was always more into classical myself" Momo says as she smiles knowing that the plan worked

"I'll tell you Spiky Hair, you don't know the first damn thing about being manly" Katsuki says to Kirishima with a cocky grin on his face. "Oh really? Then teach me your ways Bakugou!" Kirishima says cockily. Katsuki can't help but smile.

"Me too!" Kaminari jumps in walking over to Bakugou "What's all this stuff about being manly?" Mina says while walking over to Bakugou. "Heh, i'll be sure to teach you side characters somethin!" Katsuki says the grin on his face becoming confident. Izuku and Momo smile at each other from across the room. Operation Bait and Switch was complete.

Lunch soon ended and everyone made it back to their seats. Momo smiled as Izuku managed to get closer to Iida and Ochako, today was a massive success in her eyes.

At the end of the day, everyone walked out together and were leaving for their homes. "Bye Momo I'll catch you later," Jirou says walking out of the school with a wave. Momo waves back "See you then!"

Izuku catches up with Momo after parting ways with Iida and Ochako "We walking home together again?" Izuku asks Momo "Of course I have another plan to set in action," Momo says as Mina runs past them before stopping to turn around and look at them.

"Bye Yaomomo-san!" they heard Ashido yell waving her arm with a big smile at them. "And you too Midoriya-san!" She was walking with Kirishima and they rushed after Katsuki to walk with him.

Momo was happy that the plan worked and that she had gotten Katsuki some possible friends, but she had been happy to also make new friends herself. All of the girls in her class seemed really nice now that she was thinking about it.

Kirishima turned and waved at the both of them now, cupping his hands around his mouth to yell. "Nice to meeting you both today! Awesome quirks, guys! Totally manly. See ya tomorrow!"

Momo waved back at them, though she was questioning how exactly her quirk was 'manly'.

Katsuki keeps walking as Mina and co catch up to him "Mind if we walk with you Bakugou?" Kirishima asks as he walks up next to Katsuki "Do whatever you want as long as you don't get in my way" Kirishima pumps his fist "Thanks Baku-Bro" Kaminari says while walking

"Don't call me that Thunderdolt!"

The group except for Katsuki laughs at the explosive boy's comment as they make their way home

Katsuki ponders his situation for a moment.

"Why the hell am I walking around with these damn side characters?" Katsuki thinks to himself as he looks back at the others talking with each other behind him

"So damn annoying, where did they even come from?" Katsuki continues to himself before he stops in realization.

"That fucking nerd and Ponytail set this up!" Katsuki says aloud as he makes a small explosion getting everyone else's attention

"You good Bakugou?" Kirishima asks as he places his hand on Katsuki's shoulder

Katsuki shrugs off his hand and shoves his hands in his pockets "Fuck off!" Katsuki yells as he walks up a bit faster than everyone else. Kirishima only smiles and yells back "Alright see you around Bakugou!"

"Fucking spiky hair and that dumbass grin," Katsuki says as he continues walking

"Deku and Ponytail are fucking with me, getting those clowns to get in my way," Katsuki says as he rounds the corner to his house "I'll fucking show those losers who exactly they're fucking with."

Katsuki says as he enters his home

Momo walks with an extra bounce in her step on the way home with Izuku. "We did it!" Momo says as she jumps a little "We did didn't we?" Izuku says while walking "This was a huge step toward helping Kacchan!" Izuku adds excitedly

Momo smiles and nods as they continue to walk, "He still doesn't remember me" Momo thinks to herself as they walk looking sadly at the ground. Izuku picks up on this.

"Then our next operation will be getting Kacchan to remember you," Izuku says while clenching his fist, this snaps Momo out of her daze "Yeah! Operation I Remember You is a go!" Izuku say pumping his fist in the air

Momo looks at Izuku and laughs at him "Operation I Remember You? That sounds like a plan." Momo says with a smile on her face

"Do you have anything that Kacchan might remember from his childhood that he gave to you or something?"

Izuku asks Momo, Momo ponders before her face brightens and she slaps her fist against her hand. "I think I have just the thing!" Momo says as they finally reach her home

"I'll see you tomorrow Izuku!" Momo says as she walks into her house Izuku waves as he continues walking to his place

Momo gets inside and immediately rushes to her room, when she gets upstairs she starts going through all of her stuff looking for it.

"Where is it?" Momo says while rummaging through her things she finally finds it after searching endlessly. One of her most prized possessions, she holds it up in front of her

An All Might pin with Katsuki's signature at the bottom in near perfect condition after all these years. Momo holds it close to her heart.

"Will you remember me this time… Katsuki?"

Momo says as she smiles still holding the pin close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry about the wait I got caught up in a bunchof work and school stuff howeber I'm back now and better than ever with my longest and current favorie chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one one and I will continure to write more!**

Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard

He sat down at his desk three seats ahead of her and she stood to go speak to him. Her legs were moving before she could even really think about it

"I just have to say good morning then the conversation would probably flow naturally from there, right?" Momo says to herself as she approaches his seat

She inhaled a sharp breath and walked up to him. "Katsuki- I".

Before she could say anything else though her nerves got the better of her and she began reaching for her pocket with the pin in it.

"Yeah? What the fuck do you want?"

Momo backed down and stopped reaching for the pin

"I-I just wanted to s-say g-g-Good Morning!"

Momo bows her hand and quickly retreats to her seat and hides his burning red face in her arms. Katsuki just looks at where she retreated confused

"I couldn't do it Izuku!"

Momo says with a hushed voice Izuku comforts her as All Might shows up in the classroom

"I have arrived!"

All might says as he slides into the classroom

"All Might!" The class cheers

Momo still felt giddy whenever she saw All Might, He was one of her big inspirations for becoming a hero.

The other one being Katsuki.

All Might explains to the class the assignment. "Heroes vs Villains!" All Might boldly states as he finishes explaining the assignment.

Katsuki smirks as he clenches his fist

"Perfect"

Katsuki says with an evil look on his face

"Now everyone suit up and let's go meet at the rendezvous point!"

All Might exclaims as the class grabs their briefcases with the suits. Momo looks at her suit and is proud of what she designed but she still thought it was hindering her.

"If my suit had some more openings, I could use my quirk more effectively" Momo says as she stands at the meeting point with the rest of the class.

"I think you look great!"

Mina calls over as she waves. Momo smiles and waves back.

"You look good, Momo"

Izuku says while walking over before turning red-faced

"I-I m-meant as in cool!"

Izuku corrects himself as Momo just smiles at him

"Here are the teams for today's exercise!"

All Might says boldly as he reads off the names, Momo stares out into space while looking at Katsuki. Katsuki looks at her and shoots a glare her way, Momo swallows and looks back forward at All Might who just finished going over teams.

"You and me are on a team Momo."

Izuku says as he nudges Momo, who looks at him and smiles

"Let's do our best!"

Momo exclaims quietly toward Izuku as she looks over at Katsuki, before nodding to herself and pumping her fist.

"I could impress Katsuki this way, then I would have a good reason to talk with him and hopefully get through to him."

Momo continues thinking to herself before her thought process is suddenly interrupted by Izuku exclaiming.

"We are up against Kacchan!"

Izuku says to Momo with a surprised expression on his face, Momo could feel the color drain from her face as she looks toward Katsuki. Who looks back with a death glare and a wide cruel smile that screamed death on his face.

This wasn't part of the plan.

The mission had started Momo and Izuku infiltrate the building that Iida and Katsuki had been holed up in.

"If I know Kacchan then he will be storming around the corner at any moment so be on your guard" Izuku says as he looks around cautiously

Momo nods as they make their way through the corridors of the building, meanwhile with Katsuki and Iida who are are at the top floor arguing

"Just shut up and let me go after them!"

Katsuki yells at Iida.

"Bakugou-san, I think we should take advantage of our situation. They will be coming to us allowing us to get the first move!"

Iida yells back.

"That's fucking dumb! I could go down there right now and take out both of those losers!"

Katsuki continues.

"I'm sorry Bakugou-san, but I can't let you jeopardize our mission!"

Iida says looking at Katsuki with a serious look on his face, Katsuki just looks at him with a glare before talking.

"Shut up Four-Eyes and watch the bomb."

Katsuki says as he approaches the entrance to the room poised to strike.

Katsuki wasn't going to admit it but Iida had some fire in him and he could respect that if he became worth his time.

The rest of the students and All might sit in a dim room illuminated by the large screen that they are watching the match on.

Kirishima pounds his fist to his hand.

"This looks like it's going to be one hell of a match up!"

Mina nods excitedly

"I know right?! Yaomomo and Izuku vs Bakugou and Iida. I'm kind of getting chills"

Mina says as she pumps her fist.

"Young Midoriya, let's see what you have got"

All Might thinks to himself as he clenches his mic.

Momo and Izuku make it to the top floor and spot the entrance.

"It's quiet. A little too quiet"

Izuku says as they move forward, Momo agrees as they moved forward. Momo clenches her fist in nervousness, she didn't want to fight Katsuki his quirk was powerful and he clearly had confidence in his abilities.

"Could I face him? Like this?"

Momo thinks to herself as she looks at her palms, Izuku places a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Momo smiles at Izuku as they walk into entrance, only to be met by the heat of an explosion.

Izuku as if he predicted this moves Momo to the other side of the incoming explosion and barely dodges it himself. They both turn to look at Katsuki who has a bloodlust in his eyes as he stares them down.

"Oh you don't know how long i've been waiting for this, I'm going to enjoy destroying you both a little too much"

Katsuki says with a menacing glare. Izuku looks back at Katsuki with an serious look on his face, Momo looks at Katsuki with fear in her eyes.

'What happened to you?"

Momo says aloud as Katsuki laughs

"Guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did Ponytail."

Katsuki says seriously as he glares at her before moving past her and toward Izuku.

"Katsuki… No this isn't like you. I won't accept you being like this!"

Momo thinks to herself as she uses her quirk to create tightly coiled springs for the soles of her boots, she runs toward the wall at full speed before drop kicking the wall and using her momentum to increase the spring as she flies toward Katsuki.

Katsuki looks at Izuku with a death glare before lunging toward him.

"Die!"

Katsuki yells but before he gets close to Izuku he is kicked with the full force of Momo taking the both of them through a wall.

Katsuki rolls off the impact as he gets back up to see Momo looking at him with a fire in her eyes. She materialized a staff and readied herself to fight him.

"Is she being serious right now?"

Katsuki thinks to himself as he looks at her.

"Oi Ponytail, move. I have a bone to pick with Deku and you have nothing to do with this."

Katsuki says as he starts marching forward but his legs get swept from underneath him by Momo's staff then she connects a slam to Katsuki while he was temporarily stunned.

"You have no clue what this means to me, You idiot!"

Momo yells at Katsuki surprising him

"Heh, Ponytail has a backbone. Alright then. Your funeral!"

Katsuki says as he lunges toward Momo who dodges accordingly, Momo then starts to swing her staff at Katsuki connecting several hits as he tried to dodge.

"Damn did I underestimate her this much!?"

Katsuki thinks to himself as he quickly dodges another swing only for Momo to add a roundhouse kick hitting him directly in the face.

"I must have struck a nerve, I guess i'll take this up a notch!'

Katsuki says as he lunges toward her.

Katsuki adds explosions to his movements increasing the speed and strength of his attacks. Katsuki begins to read through Momo's movements and taking advantage of her weak points gradually overwhelming her.

Momo stands strong and create a shield blocking his right swing before rolling off the impact to shield bash Katsuki with the force gathered knocking him back into the wall. Katsuki coughs in pain before hitting the ground.

He looks up at Momo with a glare in his eyes but his face softens a bit when he sees her face. Momo is bruised and battered with an pissed expression on her face.

"She looks pissed, why the hell is she fighting so hard?"

Kasuki thinks to himself as he gets up.

"I'll end this quickly!"

Katsuki says as he blasts a charged explosion at Momo who narrowly blocks it with her shield being thrown back in a wall by the force.

Katsuki looks at Momo with an indifferent face as she struggles to get up, he gets angry as she gets to her feet.

"Stay the fuck down Ponytail! Why are you taking this so damn seriously!?"

Katsuki yells at Momo

"Are you and Deku just dead set on fucking with me!?"

"YOU SAID THAT I COULD BE A HERO TOO!"

Momo screams at Katsuki taking him aback.

"You came back and fought for me. Me, who had a useless quirk, who had almost given up on becoming a hero, who ran away and hid while those bullies ganged up on you!"

Katsuki looks at Momo in shock as she continues.

"You said, fighting for those who couldn't fight for themselves is what it means to be a hero, You inspired me to become a hero again Katsuki and… You don't even remember me."

Momo continues before sliding her back down the wall and sitting down in front of Katsuki, Katsuki looks at her sadly until he spots a small object sitting beside her.

It was a pin, a now busted up All Might pin that he lost when he was a kid suddenly it all came back to him.

"...Princess?"

Katsuki says quietly with shock as he looks at Momo. Momo's eyes shoot up to look into his.

"Katsu-"

Momo is cut off by Izuku grabbing Katsuki and throwing him to the ground.

"Momo are you ok!?"

Momo looks at Izuku with shock as Katsuki picked himself off of the ground.

"Izuku wait."

Momo says as she gets up slowly

"It's ok Momo. I'm not afraid anymore."

Izuku says as Katsuki looks over at him with a death glare.

"You sure know how to wreck a reunion don't you Deku!? I'll just hurry up and win then!"

Katsuki starts with a brutal right swing only for Izuku to counter it leaving Katsuki on the ground once more.

"I spent a large portion of my time studying amazing heroes, that includes you too Kacchan!"

Izuku says as Katsuki gets back up and scoffs before lunging at him again.

Momo watched as Katsuki started getting desperate during the fight with Izuku who had watched him and predicted his movements to a an insane degree. Katsuki had finally used his grenade gauntlet to create a massive concentrated explosion, Izuku grabs Momo and they are just barely able to avoid the explosion.

Momo could feel the heat and intensity of the explosion as it blasted the room apart, she looks at Izuku who is visibly shaken by the attack his hero suit ruined as he stands back up to face Katsuki who is walking toward him.

"My sweat is like nitroglycerin and these gauntlets collect it and create a huge explosion"

Katsuki says with an evil smirk on his face, Izuku gets back into a fighting stance.

"Why won't you use your quirk? Do you think you are above me or something?!"

Katsuki growls at Izuku then he turns to Momo.

"We will deal with this later, Princess"

He says as he walks past her and reaches for his other gauntlet.

"Young Bakugou, if you use another one of those explosions I'll end the match!"

All Might yells over the intercom, Katsuki scoffs before lunging with explosions charging his movements toward Izuku once more.

"Fine, then we'll fight hand to hand!"

Katsuki says as he flies toward Izuku, who tries to counter Katsuki's attack only for Katsuki to change his trajectory and blasts Izuku on the back.

The students and All Might watch the battle with baited breath.

"What a villainous way to fight"

Kirishima says as the class watches on.

"I should stop the fight, but for Young Midoriya's sake I can't"

All Might thinks to himself as he continues clenching the mic.

Momo watches as Katsuki outclassed Izuku in everyway in their fight, Katsuki had turned the tide.

"Quick, I have to think of something!"

Momo thinks while Izuku gets slammed on the ground by Katsuki.

"You are just a weakling Deku!"

Katsuki say while Izuku gets back up

"You'll never beat me!"

Katsuki finishes while Izuku gets up to face him.

"I've admired you all of my life and thought that you were amazing in everything that you did"

Izuku says standing in front of Katsuki

"That's why I have to beat you, Because you are amazing Kacchan!"

Izuku finishes.

Katsuki roars.

"Come at me Deku!"

As he lunges forward Izuku does the same. Katsuki charges an explosion.

"I've got no choice. Detriot…"

Izuku says as he flies toward Katsuki Momo saw the red bands that covered Izuku's arm as he charged Katsuki.

"The amount of power that he has behind that punch will be astounding, he can really beat Katsuki!"

Momo thinks as the blows are about to connect.

Izuku changes the direction of his fist into an uppercut.

"SMASH!"

Izuku yells blowing a hole into all of the floors above them.

"What the-"

Iida says as he is knocked back by the impact, Momo tried to hold her ground from the impact of the blow from being at such a close range.

"Why didn't he hit Katsuki?"

Momo thinks to herself as Izuku yells

"Momo! Go Now!"

Momo looks at the current of wind pressure from the punch

"Of course!"

Momo rushes and jumps into the current carrying her upward to the floor above them.

Momo quickly created a grappling hook that she shot toward the weapon hooking on to it, she reels herself in past a downed Iida and makes contact with the bomb.

"Gotcha!"

Momo says victoriously.

Katsuki looks at Izuku in shock as he looks at Izuku's broken arm and the one that blocked the explosion.

"I can't fully handle my quirk, so this was the only way I could win."

Izuku says as he falls over and hits the ground, Katsuki can only look in shock as All Might yells

"The hero team… Wins!"

Katsuki had lost.

Shortly after the matches the students collected themselves and came together.

Momo looked over at Katsuki before raising her hand

"I have a little feedback from our match!"

Momo calls out getting the attention of the rest of the class

"Overall our fight was fairly reasonable situation wise, however the rest of the situation was handled very sloppily with Katsuki's rash open fighting making him easy to read and predictable. Also on mine and Izuku's part with the collateral damage caused by our combat against Katsuki and Iida."

Momo explains while the rest of the class listens, Katsuki looks over at Momo while she talks.

"For future reference Katsuki needs to think with his head rather than his prior emotions when he engages in combat while me and Izuku need to work on our subtebly and become more aware of our surroundings."

Momo finishes and bows, the rest of the class applauds but Momo only looks at Katsuki who curls up his face.

When it was her turn she half expected him to critique her just to get back at her, but he didn't. He was clearly still bothered by the loss and Momo wondered if she should say something to him.

Maybe she had just been too harsh. But Katsuki didn't seem like the type that would accept an apology so easily either. She had to do something or at least try.

Momo had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that he ended up leaving the classroom altogether, nor that Izuku was also missing.

She gathered up her things slipping out of the classroom to see if she could still catch him. She had promised herself that she would try to talk to him today and had already failed once.

Momo didn't want to fail again.

Her small feet quick against the pavement as she attempted to catch up to him.

She rounded the corner barely having time to adjust her eyes to see Bakugou and Izuku were speaking.

It was hard to concentrate, but they were close enough that they could slightly hear what the other pair were talking about. At least in jumbled pieces. Katsuki, of course, was much easier to hear because he was yelling.

"One day I will make this quirk my own and beat you with my own power." Izuku declared.

"Today I lost to you…" Katsuki trailed off shaking in anger. It sounded like he was in some sort of pain

Seeing him like this, talking about how he knew that he couldn't beat Todoroki and other insecurities cast him in a different light for her.

He was unintentionally being vulnerable and unknowingly exposing himself to Izuku and herself from afar.

"DAMN IT! I ENDED UP AGREEING WITH WHAT PONYTAIL SAID!" He bellowed, startling Momo.

Was he crying? Did her words, though necessary, really cut him that deeply?

Momo stood there in deep thought before being broken out of it by Izuku tapping her shoulder.

"Izuku…"

Momo says as she looks at Izuku who is smiling at her. Izuku scratches behind his head.

"I'm sorry, that you had to hear all that. At least Kacchan remembers you."

Izuku says while looking at Momo apologetically

"I know, I was actually going to talk to him about it."

Momo says to Izuku, who looks a little downtrodden.

"You ok?"

Momo asks worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking that since Kacchan remembers you then we won't have to work together anymore."

Izuku says while looking down, Momo chuckles while Izuku looks back up at her

"What are you saying? We are still friends regardless, also I said we would save Katsuki and he still looks like he needs it."

Momo says to Izuku who brightens up.

"Then let's continue to do our best Momo!"

Izuku says while bowing, Momo laughs before she spots All Might approaching. Izuku says goodbye before walking over to him.

Momo was driven, she had to know what he was thinking now that he knew who she was. Momo picked up speed while running around the corner hoping to catch up to him.

Momo finally rounds the corner and looks up to see Katsuki's back she pants in exhaustion before freezing up.

"What if he doesn't even want to see me?"

Momo thinks as she begins to get stuck in her thoughts

"I critiqued him harshly and I yelled at him. I wasn't strong enough to hold my own against him, what if I'm just a waste of his time?"

Momo thinks morbidly before a voice snaps her out of it

"Oi! It's about damn time you caught up!"

Momo snaps her head up to see Katsuki facing her with his bag slung over his shoulder, looking at her with a mixed expression.

"We need to talk."

Katsuki says as he walks over to Momo who is internally panicking. The pair walk to the Convenience Store, they rarely talked but Momo felt that there was a familiar atmosphere in the air.

Katsuki grabbed a slushie cup and and motioned for Momo to grab one as well, Momo still panicking grabbed a slushie cup. Momo looks over to Katsuki who presses the nozzle for pomegranate and black tea. Momo smiles a bit before getting passionfruit herself. The two teens make their purchases and walk outside.

Katsuki motions to the bench and they both take a seat. Momo twiddles her thumbs as she sat next to Katsuki, she had no idea what to think as he was calmly sipping his slushie. Momo went to say something but Katsuki puts his finger up and finishes his sip.

"Don't you dare fuck up what you want to say the first time we meet after I remember you, I'm going first anyway."

Momo looks at Katsuki for a moment before nodding, Katsuki takes another long sip before setting his cup down and looking at Momo.

"You got fucking tall, no wonder I couldn't recognize you. Since when did you start wearing your hair up?"

Katsuki says as he looks Momo up and down, Momo blushes and sets her drink down beside of her.

"U-um, I put my hair up for school. I thought it looked better that way."

Momo answers.

"You're damn right it does."

Katsuki says without thinking, Momo's face flushes super red. Katsuki eventually catches his words and blushes slightly himself.

"D-don't fucking get it twisted you know what I meant you perv!"

Katsuki yells at her, Momo smiles and feigns offense

"Who are you calling a perv? You were the one who said it!"

Momo retorts back trying to hold back her laughter, Katsuki looks like he is trying really hard not to laugh as well.

"You were the one who brought it up, I was just giving my honest damn opinion!"

Katsuki says as he crosses his arms, Momo finally breaks and starts laughing really hard. Katsuki chuckles along with her

"Your tongue is as sharp as ever Princess"

Katsuki says when he looks at Momo before looking away and down at the ground.

"When the hell did you get so strong!?"

Katsuki utters while he looks at the ground, he was still thinking of his loss today at the hands of herself and Izuku. Momo went to put a hand on his back but pulled away, instead she looked up.

"My parents were against me becoming a hero, I had an image to uphold for the family. I didn't care I kept pushing ahead to become a hero, so I could see you again."

Momo answers while looking up, Katsuki looks up from the ground and at her.

"You told me that I could be a hero and that I would outshine those bullies, I took the words to heart and tried my hardest to become stronger to become worthy of being a hero. I still have a long way to go, but I will catch up to you Katsuki."

Momo finishes, Katsuki looks at her. The way the moonlight shined down on all of her features, her grey eyes as they focused on the sky glittered with hope, the calm smile on her face, her long black hair they all glowed with hope. She was….

"Beautiful."

Katsuki says as Momo looks him in his own dark red eyes, the pair stare at each other before they both blush and look away.

"T-the night is fucking beautiful! That's what I meant!"

Momo looks at Katsuki slightly sadly.

"Of course that's what you meant."

Momo says looking down. Katsuki looks back at her before standing up.

"Look Ponytail, you and Deku only won because I had to hold back and fought brashly, I just want you to know it won't happen again, Next time I'm going to crush you both I swear!"

Katsuki roars into the sky, Momo looks at him and smiles.

"I hope you know that I did not come all this way to lose to you, I won't be going down without a fight!"

Momo says confidently as Katsuki smiles cockly back at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Katsuki says as he turns to walk away

"Wait! Why are you back to calling me Ponytail?"

Momo calls out to Katsuki who stops and turns around.

"Princesses are always in need of saving and you are too damn strong to still be a princess!"

Katsuki calls back to Momo who smiles at him

"Also, you aren't too bad looking yourself!"

Katsuki then turns and walks away quickly leaving Momo by the bench blushing, she sat back down on the bench holding her cheeks.

Momo looks back at Katuski as he disappears from her sight.

"I have to save Katsuki. Now more than ever because I want to stay by his side and help him like he did me a long time ago."

Momo says as she pumps her fist and makes her way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Catching Up

The sun rose and its light shone brightly through the window of Momo Yaoyorozu. The black haired girl stirred a bit before slowly opening her grey eyes to glance at the morning sun.

Momo almost instantly grins and hops out of bed with an extra pep in her step. She couldn't keep him waiting for too long if they were going to head to school together. Momo quickly showers, nearly slipping and hurting herself in the process. She zooms through the rest of her process of getting ready as she heads downstairs, she grabs her lunch and reaches her hand to open the door to see him.

"Wait"

Momo says as she stops, she messes with her hair, checks her breath, she began picking at her hair before a yell startles her.

"Hurry the fuck up! I'm not about to be standing out here all day!" A voice yells from outside, "Coming!" Momo calls back before she swings the door open to spot him.

Katsuki Bakugou, in his school uniform and a twisted look on his face. His red eyes looking a bit brighter in the light as he groans a bit. Momo stares in awe of the boy that she might have found herself harboring a crush on.

Momo didn't think much about romance, she believed that it would come whenever it came but when it came to the blonde it was always different. Ever since she was a kid she had always felt something toward him, was it his kindness? Was it his looks? Was it the way he looked at her?

Momo didn't know all that she knew was that she had a crush on her long lost friend and from the looks of things, she had it bad. Momo's face glows with a tinge of red as she bows to Katsuki.

"Sorry for taking so long!" Momo says with a quick bow, Katsuki snickers a bit before clearing his throat.

"Come on get up, I don't need you making a scene before we get to school. Just don't take so fucking long next time." Katsuki says as he puts one hand in his pockets an the other on one of the slings of his bag before walking forward, Momo follows.

The two walk together down the street in a awkward yet comfortable silence, Momo was enjoying the atmosphere but she felt a need to break the ice. She is still trying to get into the swing of things when it came to talking to Katsuki. She definitely enjoyed his company but in light of her new feelings she couldn't help but feel nervous when speaking to him.

"U-uh, Katsuki?" Momo says causing Katsuki to look at her with a slightly solemn look on his face, "You ok?" Katsuki says stopping for a moment, Momo stops and looks back at him.

"Y-yeah! Of course I just wanted to chat just a tiny bit is all" Momo speaks out, "Not that you dumbass, I meant the incident a while ago!"

Katsuki says raising his voice a bit. Momo thought back to the incident he was referring to, when the villains invaded the USJ. It was intense a lot more than she would have been prepared for honestly but, they all managed to scrape through alright.

"Is Katsuki worried about me?" Momo thinks with her face flushing a bit. Katsuki sat there for another moment waiting for Momo who is twiddling her fingers to answer, "Goddamnit Mo! Answer the damn question, I want to make sure that your mind is sharp and clear for the upcoming sports festival!"

Katsuki yells causing Momo to jump a little. Momo sighs a bit "Of course that's why he was wondering" Momo looks at Katsuki with a slight pout. "I happen to be incredibly fine and prepared, thank you very much" Momo says as she walks past Katsuki who has a baffled look on his face.

"Why the hell are you so pouty all the sudden?" Katsuki asks as he walks forward to catch up to Momo. Momo looks back with the pout still on her face, "What pout?" She says to him quickly turning back around, Katsuki smacks his forehead before continuing to follow her.

Momo looks back at Katsuki with a sly smile on her face, "One question? Mo?" she says regarding the name he called her before. Katsuki's face burns red before he stomps off ahead of her again.

"I have no fucking clue what you are talking about! Come on we are going to be late at the pace!" Katsuki says as he continues walking ahead, Momo giggles to herself as she skips to catch up to him. "He's still super cute" she thinks as the walk to the school together.

Momo and Kasuki walk into the classroom, Momo nudges Katsuki a little with a smile on her face was she walks toward her seat, Katsuki fights the urge to grin as he makes it to his own seat.

Iida walks in shortly after them and clears his throat before speaking, "Though I don't know the characteristics of the relationship between you too please refrain from excessive PDA in the classroom" He says as he pushes up his glasses.

"What the hell did you just say Four-Eyes!?" Katsuki says as he walks over and slams his hand on Iida's desk causing them to bicker, meanwhile Momo was holding her cheeks as they became super red. "PDA? Was I really that careless?

It was only a nudge, did it seriously look that bad?" Momo says to herself as she tries to shake off the thoughts. Momo looks up to see Katsuki bickering with Iida, "Though he may be yelling and screaming, Katuski oddly looks like he is having fun." Momo says as she smiles The rest of the class enters and it begins to get rowdy as usual.

The class gets lively as Izuku walks over to Momo. "Hey Momo!" Izuku calls as he gets into his seat, Momo looks at him and smiles "Hi, how are your arms coming along? Momo asks with a slight bit of concern on her face, Izuku laughs. "Don't worry about it Momo, they are just fine surprisingly guess I heal super fast too."

Izuku says with a chuckle as Momo giggles with him Izuku looks back for a moment to scan the classroom only to look toward Katsuki's seat and spots the terrifying sight. Katsuki was staring at Izuku with a look of pure rage as he glared over popping his knuckles. Izuku snaps his head back toward Momo and to see her spacing out.

"Uhm I-It's good to see you and Katsuki getting along." Izuku says as he sweat drops and it takes Momo out of her daze "Oh uh, yeah I'm super glad we do." Momo looks to the side before looking at back at Izuku, "Hey, would you mind if I asked you something?" Momo says as she begins to twiddle her fingers, Izuku nods his head. "Sure Momo."

Izuku says with a smile, Momo sighs collecting herself "H-have you ever-had a c-crush on someone before?" Momo asks innocently fumbling with her words. This catches Izuku off guard, "I-I don't know actually I mean I-I at least think I do"

Izuku says motioning toward Ochako unconsciously Momo eases up a bit and smiles, "It's really a weird but great feeling isn't it?" Momo says looking at Katsuki's back. Izuku smiles and and nods his head agreeing "It sure is, I'm pretty sure that he feels the same even if it's a little."

Izuku says scratching the back of his head. Momo looks back at Izuku with a large smile on her face "Seriously?! You think?" Momo says a little too loudly getting the attention from the rest of the class before brushing and clearing her throat. Izuku thinks back to the death glare Katsuki was giving him a little bit ago, he smile nervously.

"Y-yeah I'm pretty sure." Izuku says with a nervous chuckle. Momo sighs and relaxes, "Guess I won't ever really know with him, but I appreciate it Izuku."

Momo says with a smile. Izuku smiles back, "I wish you luck with Uraraka as well." Momo finishes causing Izuku to turn red.

"W-wh? W-wait I never said Uraraka!" Izuku says with a hushed yell causing Momo to laugh.

Aizawa walks into the classroom and everyone quiets down, "Morning class, today will be going as usual despite my injuries." Aizawa says motioning to his badges on his face, he clears his throat as he continues.

"As far as announcements go, the sports festival is coming up in a month so don't forget to prepare for that, if you plan on winning you need to bring your A-game. That means no slacking from any of you got it?"

Aizawa finishes as the class responds with "Yes Sir!" Momo sits at her seat and looks at Katsuki's back and clenches her fist.

"I have to get to his level, if I'm going to be a great hero it's the most I can do. I can't lose" Momo thinks to herself as she picks up her pencil and begins to write.

Later on at lunchtime, Izuku is walking through the halls after talking to All Might about his finishing power and the sports festival.

Izuku sighs and thinks back to Momo's words. "Uraraka huh? Do I have a crush on her? Uggh I don't know!" Izuku says scratching his head before he breathes in and sighs "I shouldn't think about it too much, yeah right! I should calm down, if I think about it too much I might actually explode"

Izuku says as he exhales and turns to keep walking only for the doors beside of him to blow up and send him flying toward the ground. He hits it with a hard thud and lays there in the smoke. The blurring of his vision clears up as he feels a weight on his body he looks up to see a girl with long pink hair and goggles.

Izuku tries to move but he looks down to see her rather shapely chest in his face and he nearly slams his head back on to the floor.

The girl looks around before taking a deep breath "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA, shit." The girl says as she looks at the smoke billowing from the doors, "Powerloader is going kill me for this!"

The girl says as she continues to look at the door while Izuku is just laying underneath her.

"OH GOD OH HER B-B-B-CHEST, NO NO NO WAIT, OH GOD THIS LOOKS SUPER BAD" Izuku says panicking underneath her. Izuku continues to panic, "WHAT DO I SAY? WHAT CAN I SAY?"

The girl notices the wriggling underneath her to see Izuku barely hanging in there trying to get out from underneath her.

"Oh! Hey there! sheesh I'm sorry I didn't mean to crush you like that!" the girl says as she gets off of Izuku. Izuku lays there with a dumbfounded look on his face before shaking himself off and getting up.

"A-are you ok?" Izuku asks as he dusts himself off and gives a hand toward a kneeling girl.

She smiles and takes it. "I'm right as rain green guy!" the girl says enthusiastically as Izuku helps her up. Izuku scratches the back of his head before clearing his throat.

"I-I'm Iz-Izuku M-Midoriya!" Izuku struggles to get out as he bows to toward the girl who laughs.

"The name's Mei Hatsume, also I prefer handshakes!" Mei says as she puts her hand toward the bowing boy. Izuku looks up at her hand and quickly adjusts himself so that he could shake it.

The girl sighs and looks back at the doors that were blown open with the smoke still pouring through them. "My poor baby, welp I gotta go fix it up. I think I know exactly what happened." Mei says as she walks toward the doors Izuku looks at her before looking up at the sign above the door "Support Lab? This must be where all the equipment is made for students. Wait! That means this girl might know all sorts of stuff about quirks!"

Izuku says as he walks into the room. Mei scrambles around looking for her toolbox as Izuku walks in the room and looks around at all the tools with the smell of smoke still very prominent in the air.

"Ha! Found them!" Mei says as she grabs the tools and places them on the table. She looks up and jumps a tiny bit looking at Izuku who is still investigating the room.

"You're still here?" Mei says quietly as Izuku practically snaps his neck to look at her, "Uh y-yeah, I saw that this was the support room and assumed that you were a support student, obviously being good at making tools for us other students along with that I thought that you would know a whole bunch of stuff about quirks and we could chat about it or something only if you want to of course-"

Izuku rambles as Mei stares at him in awe. Mei rushes over and clasps his hands, "You do it too?!", Izuku's face explodes red as he tries to talk "uhhh". "She's super close!" Izuku panics in his head.

Mei begins jumping up and down with her hands still around his causing him to shake.

"Gahhh you don't know how much of a relief this is, I can finally have a partner in crime!" Mei exclaims proudly.

Izuku looks at Mei with a mixed expression of of being flustered and confused.

"First of all you are the first person to come in the shop for me other than Power Loader and you mutter like I do! That's the sign of an intellectual right there!"

Mei says to Izuku who blushes more. "Seriously?" Izuku says with his face softening a bit "Mhm! Right, sorry that probably sounds super pitiful."

Mei chuckles and turns around with her tools "You don't have to stick around if you don't want to, if you have any questions I'll answer them real quick."

Mei continues as she gets to work. Izuku looks to his side and cracks a small smile, "I've actually got a few but there is one that really sticks out."

Izuku says as he steps forward a bit causing Mei to spin in her chair to look at him. Izuku clears his throat and sticks his hand toward her.

"I-if you wouldn't mind w-would you like to be friends?"

Izuku says causing Mei to look taken aback. She hops up out of her chair and gets super close to his face, "You-you're being serious?" Mei say quietly Izuku gets over the blush creeping on his face, "O-of course!"

Izuku practically squeaks out. Mei smiles as she took his hand "Right! This makes us friends and partners, if we are going to hang out that includes making plenty of babies!"

Izuku explodes in dark red as he scrambled toward the table hitting his back against it. "M-m-make babies!?"

Izuku says as Mei nods at him happily. "Oh God wait I'm not ready for kids yet, I mean you are super pretty and stuff but we arent even dating, I think things like this should be done by couples and stuff-"

Izuku rambles as Mei starts laughing at him, "Our babies are going to be awesome! We'll put so much work into them so many different tools we are going use! I'm hyped!"

Izuku stops for a moment and chuckles letting out a breath of relief, "Oh she means the support items, right."

Izuku chuckles to himself Mei turns around to look at Izuku and smiles a gentler smile, "Hey Izuku, thanks for sticking around." Izuku smiles back "Anytime Mei".

They share a brief moment of glancing before Mei gets a large grin on her face. "Now lets work on these babies!" Mei cries out as Izuku follows, before they can begin Power Loader walks into the room with a stern look on his face.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Power Loader yells out as Izuku and Mei nervously look at each other.

The next day was a clear Saturday free of any clouds in the sky, in the luscious green of a park Momo is running laps around on the concrete walkway throughout the park. She stops for a moment and wipes the sweat off of her brow.

"Alright, that makes 7 let's go for 8"

Momo says as she pumps herself up to run again before she can take off again she hears a voice call her name or well nickname in this case.

"Oi Ponytail!" Katsuki calls as he approaches from behind, Momo slips and almost hits her face on the concrete but she manages to catch herself.

"K-katsuki! Wha- What are you doing here?" Momo says trying to play off her slip with a smile on her face but it doesn't phase Katsuki who just deadpans.

"Its a park, unless you asked every other visitor here too." Katsuki says flatly as he ties his shoes and stretches, Momo takes this opportunity to check him out not like she would ever admit that. Katsuki was sporting a dark yellow tank top with black pants with yellow highlights, it was form fitting allowing Momo a glance at the definition of muscle on his body. Katsuki was well built with a very toned body.

Momo was practically drooling over Katsuki as her named is called out again as Katsuki looks at her with one of his twisted expressions causing her to laugh "What the hell are you laughing at Ponytail!?"

Katsuki yells out. Momo stops laughing and looks at Katsuki with a sly smirk. "What if I said I was laughing at you?"

Momo says causing Katsuki to falter slightly "Shut up Ponytail, I should be the one laughing at your weak ass routine!"

Katsuki says as he huffs, Momo looks at him confused. "I hate to say it Katsuki but I think my routine works just fine." Momo snaps back causing Katsuki to chuckle.

"A couple of laps around the park and stretching? Oh yeah super hardcore." Katsuki says with a roll in his eyes, Momo sighs before her eyes snap back up to him.

"Wait, Katsuki… were you watching me?" Momo says with a blush on her face as Katsuki's face turns red and he turns around quickly.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID ASS QUESTION IS THAT? HOW COULD I NOT YOU WERE ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Kasuki roars with the blush still on his face as he turns back causing Momo to giggle.

"That's beside the damn point Ponytail, your routine is complete shit!" Katsuki yells, Momo stands up to his level and snaps back, "Then why don't you train me?!"

Momo says taking a step closer. Katsuki growls and turns away, "Hell no, you are strong and all but I don't know if you could handle my routine, that shit is hardcore.", Katsuki says with a smile on his face.

Momo steps back a slight bit, "Well I for one think that I could do your routine, I could probably even get to your level."

Momo says to Katsuki causing him to raise a brow. "Oh really now?" Katsuki says as he places a hand on her shoulder and looks at her with a confident look.

"You always did have a certain fire in you, but I don't know if you could." Katsuki says with his face staying the same as Momo could feel her heart exploding.

"F-fine then l-lets make a wager!" Momo says catching Katsuki's interest. "Go on." Katsuki says as Momo continues.

"If you are right, I'll back down and leave you to train alone. However if I can get to your level and keep up within 1 week you…" Momo stops for a minute twiddling her thumbs, "I what?" Katsuki says impatiently.

Momo gulps and takes a couple of deep breaths before she looks at the blonde haired boy.

"You… h-have to t-take me out somewhere!"

Momo says with her face red. Katsuki looks at her with an indifferent face before a smirk appears on it, "You are fucking on Ponytail!"

Katsuki exclaims as he starts stretching. "Hope you are ready, cause I'm about to work the shit out of you!"

Katsuki says as he got into a running position. Momo looks at him and nods her head before getting into a position of her own.

Then the two were off.

Momo limps home later on that day, she was completely sore all over requiring assistance from her aid Jun to help her to her bath.

After she bathed and got settled Jun walked in with more ice packs.

"Here you are Young Miss." Jun says politely, Momo groans and grabs the ice packs and places them on herself with a sigh of relief.

Jun clears his throat, before he spoke. "If I may ask, what happened to you Young Miss?" Jun says as he takes a seat next to Momo's bed, Momo groans but smiles, "It was just a bunch of training for the sports festival"

she says with her smile brightening a tiny bit. Jun grows a smile smile on his face before he speaks "Ah of course, with that Young Bakugou"

Jun says slyly causing Momo to turn red and hide her face under her covers. Jun laughs a tiny bit, "Ah love, I'm glad to see that it hasn't faltered even a tiny bit after all these years. So what did you do to cause you to work this hard?"

Jun says with that sly look still on his face. Momo peeks out from under her covers and looks up at Jun, "May I request that you stop reading me so well?" Momo says with a chuckle.

Jun also chuckles as he raises his eyebrow motion for her to answer him. Momo sighs and looks away from Jun, "I made a bet with Katsuki to take me out if I got to his level"

Momo says shyly Jun smiles, "As in a date?" he says as Momo nods her head yes causing Jun to jump out of his chair.

"Why Young Miss this is brilliant news! I'll pick you up something to wear for your get together!"

Jun says as he is about to exit the room but Momo stops him. "Wait Jun! That's only if I win…" Momo says sadly, Jun turns around and smiles.

"In my eyes you have already won Young Miss, even since you were a child you always worked the hardest to obtain your goals despite having the world on a platter. This matter is no different I have the utmost faith that you'll pull through in the end, you always do."

Momo smiles at Jun, "Now Red or Yellow?" Jun asks while he is still at the door, "Red seems to be a but too forward for a get together such as this I don't want to come off as too bold."

Momo replies Jun puts a finger to his chin before smiling again, "Light blue it is, rest well Young Miss you'll need it"

Jun finishes as he leaves the room. Momo smiles and gets comfortable, "I'm going to win against Katsuki, just wait" Momo thinks to herself as he goes to bed.

The next morning, Momo arrives at the park with a black sports top with plenty of midriff with black tight fitting sweatpants, and white running shoes as she meets with Katsuki who is wearing the same stuff from yesterday.

"Damn looks who's back, ready to go again?" Katsuki says as he gets into his stance, Momo looks at him with a similar fire.

"Always!"

she exclaims as they go off again.

The days go by and Momo works her hardest still not yet getting to Katsuki's level, she even works out at home to catch up.

With each day she got closer to catching up to Katsuki.

On the final day Katsuki decided to push it into gear and go all out but to his surprise Momo was keeping up with him.

The final day finally ends at 6pm as Katsuki and Momo lay on the ground gasping for air. Katsuki turns his face over to look at Momo who had a big smile on her face.

"That was some impressive shit Mo."

Katsuki says as he turns back over. there is a moment of silence between the two of them before Katsuki breaks the silence.

"You gonna say something Ponytail?"

Katsuki says impatiently as he continues to breath in. Momo looks over sweat gliding down her face with a big smile.

"What time are we meeting this Saturday?"


End file.
